Unhealable Scars
by dyingmiko06
Summary: Kouga kidnaps Kagome and does something that changes her life forever. R&R please! Chapter 13 up! COMPLETED!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. If I did I would not be talking to you right now and Kikyo would be very dead bitch. I HATE KIKYO!

Inuyasha yawned. They hadn't fought a demon in three hours and he was starting to get bored. Even chasing Shippo right now wasn't very entertaining. The brat noticed this. He pulled Inuyasha's ears and tried to get Inuyasha to chase him. All he got was a bump on the head. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

"Get off my back. He was being a pain."

"Was not," Shippo half yelled and half cried.

Shippo received another bump on the head. "Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

Crash! "Wench," he muttered. Then he suddenly stood up. "What the hell is that wimpy wolf doing here!"

As predicted, Kouga appeared in front of Kagome. "Hello, Kagome. I'm sorry that I do not have Naraku's head to offer you," Kouga said, trying to be sweet.

Kagome sweatdroped. "Oh hi, Kouga."

Inuyasha pushed Kouga away from Kagome. "Get away from here wolf face!"

"Step away from my woman, dog shit!"

"She's not your woman!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing tessaiga's (sp?) hilt.

Kouga smirked. "She is now."

He grabbed Kagome and carried her off. "Kagome!"

"Kouga, let go of me!" Kagome screamed.

"No, Kagome. Tonight, I will make you my woman," Kouga smirked.

"Inuyasha, wait up!"

"Hurry up! We got to go save Kagome!" he yelled at Shippo. "Damn that wolf. I'm gonna tear him limb from limb, starting with his head!"

_"If Kagome's hurt when I get there," _he thought. _"I'll kill him. I swear it!"_

Kouga walked into his cave, holding a struggling Kagome. He placed her on his bed thingy. "Don't move. I have to go talk to some of my companions. Two will be here to guard you, for your own good."

_"What is he planning!"_ Kagome thought fearfully.

Two hours had passed before Kouga came back. It was dark in the cave, but some small fires had been lit to help Kagome see. Kouga walked to Kagome and everyone left the cave.

He sat next to her on the bed thingy and looked at her. Fear was in her eyes, clearly seen. She was trying to be brave, until Inuyasha got there anyway. "Kagome," he said lustily. "You are my woman. I will make you mine now."

He threw her roughly on the ground and started forcing her skirt off. She cried and tried to push him away, but her human strength as no match to his. He forced himself on her. "Kouga," she cried. "Please, no. Please stop."

An hour later he stood up. The deed was done. She was now his woman. He left the cave. She lay on his defiled bed sobbing and trembling. She pulled her skirt back on. It was drenched in blood. Her blood. The same blood that Inuyasha risked his life for everyday.

She cried herself to sleep. Before she fell asleep she thought,_ " I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." _

(A.N. Sorry, I know it's short but you have to tell me what you think before I can add more! You need to review! I hoped you enjoy!)


	2. Mute

Chapter Two Mute 

Inuyasha sniffed the air. They were getting closer to the wolf demon tribe. But something in the air caught his attention and made him go faster. "Hurry up! Kagome's in danger!"

Kirara flew faster upon hearing this and Sango and Miroku were ready. Shippo, tired by worry, fell asleep in Sango's lap. When he awoke, the sun was rising and there was a cliff in front of them. Inuyasha quickly jumped up it while Kirara flew over it. Wolf demons were waiting for them. Inuyasha ran through them. He'd leave the small fry to Sango and Miroku. His job was to find Kagome and kill Kouga.

Kagome woke up, still trembling from the night's events. There was some light in the cave and she guessed it was sunrise. There was noise outside. It was what woke her up. "It's Inuyasha and the humans!" someone in the distance yelled.

When she heard Inuyasha's name she started to cry. She was so confused. Then Kouga walked in. She cowered in fear and moved into a corner. "Inuyasha will not get you. You belong to me," Kouga laughed.

Kagome cried harder as he got nearer. "Please! Leave me alone! Go away!" she cried, as he got closer. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha ran in, and charged at Kouga. Tessaiga went right through Kouga. Kouga dropped to one knee.

Inuyasha looked past Kouga and at Kagome. He almost cried when he saw her. She was cowering in a corner, crying. Her eyes were big with fear as she stared at Inuyasha then to Kouga. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, as gently as possible. He took a step forward. "Let's go."

He reached out his hand. She hesitated, but took it. He helped her up and noticed the blood on her white skirt. His eyes asked her the question and her eyes answered. He growled and tried to refrain himself from killing Kouga. But Kagome's eyes said, "Not now."

He nodded and he picked her up. "Half-breed, get away from my woman!" Kouga shouted as he aimed a punch.

Inuyasha easily dodged and ran out of the cave with Kagome. Sango and Miroku, upon seeing Inuyasha, jumped on Kirara and left hastily. When they had gotten far away Inuyasha stopped and told Sango to take Kagome into the woods to clean up. Sango nodded, took Kagome's hand, and lead her friend into the forest towards the hot springs.

Inuyasha sat down and tried to fight his instincts. Miroku looked at him with pity. He was quiet until his curious self couldn't take it anymore. "What happened to Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha glared daggers at Miroku but answered, "Let's just say you'll find when I kill Kouga."

Inuyasha's eyes dared Miroku to question further, but Miroku stayed quiet, choosing the smart thing for once.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, timidly.

Kagome looked at her but didn't say anything. Kagome got into the hot spring and shivered as her body was covered with the hot water. She looked over at her skirt. It was ruined. Just looking at her skirt made her start to cry. "Kagome," Sango said, gently. "Talk to me."

Kagome shook her head. She just cried into Sango's shoulder. "Did Kouga hurt you?" she asked seriously. "I mean really hurt you?"

Kagome nodded. She choked on a sob and just stared at Sango, blankly, like a lost child who doesn't know what to do. "Come on, Kagome. Lets get you cleaned."

Sango helped her into a fresh change of clothes. Inuyasha made a fire and Miroku cooked Ramen and they spent the rest of the there.

Kagome fell asleep around noon. Everyone watched her as she went through nightmare after nightmare. Inuyasha went over to her and combed her hair with his hands, but at the feel of his touch, she cowered, so Sango sat next to her and comforted her. "Inuyasha," Sango whispered. "I think Kagome has gone quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think she'll be talking for a while," Sango said, worriedly. " If that happens all her feelings will be locked inside. She won't be our happy Kagome anymore."

"How can you expect her to be happy after what Kouga did to her!" Inuyasha shouted, forgetting that Kagome was sleeping.

"Inuyasha!" Sango whispered.

Kagome kept on sleeping. "I don't expect her to be happy, Inuyasha! Stop acting like you're the only who's hurt because of this!" Sango cried." My best friend was just raped by a demon and you are acting like I don't care! Well guess what? I do care. We all do! So stop acting like you're the only one who care's about her!"

Inuyasha stared at Sango. She started crying. Inuyasha stepped towards her, as if to say he was sorry, but she ignored him. "We know you love her, Inuyasha!" she cried. "But we lover her to!"

Inuyasha was quiet. Sango seemed to understand Kagome's feelings, but she didn't have a clue about his. "Sango, do you think that this is easy for me?" he asked quietly. "Don't you think that this is hard on me, too? Kouga made her his mate! And I can't do anything about it!"

"Inuyasha, we're all sorry that this happened," Sango said to him. "But now we must focus on Kagome. She is hurt more emotionally than physically and emotional wounds take longer to heal."

"I'm worried too," Inuyasha said. "I'm taking her to her time tomorrow. She and her mother can talk."

"Inuyasha," Sango hesitated. "Thank you, for Kagome."

He just looked at the sleeping girl, troubled by nightmares. _"I'm sorry Kagome," _he thought. _" I should have been there. I should've never let him get near you." _


	3. Nightmares and A Cute Moment

**Chapter Three**

**Nightmares and a Cute Moment**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A.N. I am trying to find time to update so don't yell at me. Also I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! If you flamed me, which nobody did, they just gave a very strong opinion and constructive criticism, then who the hell cares cause I have 33 reviews and I'm happy! Anyway, enjoy.

That night, Sango made the ramen as to let Kagome get as much sleep as possible. Afterwards, everyone went to sleep quietly. Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree, where he could see and watch over his companions.

He winced as he watched Kagome. She was so precious to him. Sometimes she seemed so tough. She acted tough for a girl her age anyway. But he just realized how fragile she was and how much he cared for her. _"Kagome,"_ He thought. _"Why couldn't I protect you? All I wanted was to keep you safe."_

Kagome started crying in her sleep that night. Inuyasha heard her and jumped down to her. He put his hand on her should her as gently as he could. At first, she shivered at his touch but then her crying was reduced to silently falling tears. He stared at her for a moment, and then returned to his post.

Kagome wasn't the only person who had nightmares that night. Sango found herself dreaming about Kouga and him coming after her or Kagome again. Every time she woke up, sweating and breathless. She fell back asleep when she felt Kirara curled up next to her in her big kitty cat form. She slept better after that, but the thought of Kouga haunted her and she began to cry for Kagome must have had it ten times worse.

Kagome relived her rape over and over again that night. But each time it was different. The first time, it was what had really happen, and then it changed. Kouga had killed Inuyasha one time. Another, vise versa. Then, Sango was hurt. And Kouga had his companions hurt her. Each time it got worse and she got more frightened.

Finally, she woke up and could see the first rays of light. She sighed and sat up to watch the sunrise. It was chilly, so she put a blanket over her shoulders.

Inuyasha watched her from his tree. He had watched her all night as she tossed and turned in her sleep. He jumped from his tree and sat next to her. She looked at him, surprised but she didn't say anything. "Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was so quiet that he almost missed it. It was barely more than a whisper. "The sunrise looks so beautiful here."

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. There was silence for a moment. "I wish I could stay her forever," she said, softly. Then Inuyasha felt her breathing steady and realized that she had fallen asleep.

(A.N. If I was mean I could've ended the chapter right here, but I'm nicer than that so I'll keep going for a little longer.)

Inuyasha held still for a few hours, before he transferred her head to his lap. She didn't wake up and he didn't have the heart to move her, so they stayed there for day and that night. Around noon, Inuyasha woke her only to give her lunch because she hadn't eaten anything yesterday. She ate a couple bites of ramen to please them and went back to sleep in his lap.

Inuyasha stared at the girl sleeping in his lap. He was happy to see that she wasn't having any nightmares, but he still couldn't help feeling guilty for not being there for her. He sighed. Life has one hell of a way of making one suffer. He looked at the stars and stared mindlessly into space (not usually Inuyasha who's doing that).

Slowly and hesitantly he fell asleep in his usual sitting position. And when Kagome woke up later that night and felt his warm body and steady breathing, she felt extremely safe. She felt so safe that she fell back asleep, with her head in the sleeping hanyou's lap.

A.N. I know it was a short chapter but it's because it's a filler chapter and I was BORED! Anyway, please review. I do have a plot I just have to figure out how to get the story there. I love all the pretty reviews you all gave me! I had to say that again. Now, make me even happier and review more! Give 5-10 reviews and I'll give you all a new chapter within two weeks. Give me more and maybe two chapters in two weeks. Love ya all! Sayonara!


	4. Home

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A.N. Thank you all for the reviews! I got seven in about one day! Now you guys can see that if you review, I update. Now, I want you all to know that if you ask me any questions b/c the story is confusing I will answer them. But I will NOT answer any questions about what is going to happen. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. And enjoy!

Kagome woke up first the next morning. Feeling Inuyasha's steady breathing, she decided to stay where she was. She also was enjoying his warm embrace. She realized how safe she felt with him.

Inuyasha felt Kagome wake up and he opened one eye to look at her. She was just lying there, looking at him. He smiled inside. When she saw that he was awake, she moved off of his lap. She stood up and walked over to the dieing fire. She started it up again and pulled out some ramen out of her pack.

Inuyasha stood up and said to her, "Do you want to go home?"

She looked at him surprised, and she nodded. " I'll take you home later today," he said.

She nodded and started making the ramen. A few minutes later, Sango and the others awoke to the sound of boiling water and the smell of about to be cooked ramen. Sango walked over to help Kagome while Miroku and Shippo just watched.

As soon as it was done and everyone had eaten his or her share, Inuyasha asked Kagome if she was ready to go home. She nodded and grabbed her backpack.

Sango gave her a quick hug before she left and Kagome just gave her a forced smile. She climbed up on Inuyasha's back and he took off towards the well. Kagome clung to his back and fell asleep within the first hour.

The long way there gave Inuyasha sometime to think about what was going on. He was taking Kagome home because she wanted to (that doesn't happen often enough. Lol). And she wanted to go home because Kouga (bastard) had raped her.

Thinking about what was happening helped make the trip shorter. When he reached the well he jumped in, not bothering to tell Kagome to get off his back. When he got to the other side of the well, he jumped out and ran to the house.

At this point Kagome awoke. He carried her to the door and knocked. Mrs. Higurashi answered it. "Hello Inuyasha. Nice to see y – Kagome, Are you okay?"

Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and gave her mom a hug. "What happened?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha, her eyes begging him to tell her mother. Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome… was raped by a wolf demon by the name of son-of-a-bitch."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped, ignoring Inuyasha's language. "Oh, Kagome," she started crying.

"She's been pretty quite ever since. She talked to me and that's it. It was while the others were asleep."

"Come on, Kagome, we better get you to the doctor," Mrs. Higurashi said through tears. "Thank you for bringing her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave but said, "Kagome, come back when you're ready to. Okay?"

Kagome nodded, again shocked by his kindness and understanding (not the usual Inuyasha but who the hell cares?). Inuyasha turned and walked slowly to the well house and jumped through the well. He got out on the other side and went to the village to warn Kaede that they would be crashing there for a few nights.

She smiled to learn that they would be there for a while, but when she learned of Kagome's incident she seemed deep in thought. Inuyasha didn't think much of it and went to find the others.

He followed their scent to find that they had started walking back already. He could tell they hadn't been walking that long, but they were attempting to get there quickly.

By time they had all gotten to Kaede's, they were tired (well the Shippo and the humans were anyway) and Kaede had started cooking dinner. They all ate quietly and they slept soundlessly that night. Even Inuyasha managed to get some sleep. Although, he never stopped thinking about Kagome, he knew that she was better in her time than in his time right now. And that thought helped him sleep peacefully.

Kagome came home, closed her bedroom door, and threw herself on her bed. She cried silently into her pillow. The emotions she was feeling were too overwhelming and crying was the only way she could get some things off her chest. She fell asleep on her bed, in her day clothes, still crying in her nightmares.

The next morning she stayed in her room all day. Her mom made frequent check ups to make sure she was okay. By noon, Kagome was ready to put a lock on her door to keep her mother out.

The next day she came out once and that was to eat and go to the bathroom. Her mom left her alone this time and Kagome was grateful because now she could sleep, cry, or listen to music without her mother asking her if she was okay (A.N. I mean listening to music that would make her feel like she's not alone. Not music like rap or something by Eminem, who by the way is awesome!).

On the third day, Kagome realized that she needed to get out of her room and face the world. She didn't want to but she knew that she had to. She got dressed and packed her school bag. She swore to herself that no matter what she wouldn't tell her friends at school.

She shuddered as she remembered what the doctor had said.

Flashback

"I don't see anything wrong," Dr. Thompson said. "But take it easy the next couple of weeks. It's too early to see if you're pregnant. And if you do become pregnant then there might be some complications because of the circumstances. There is a 50-50 chance of you becoming pregnant."

End Flashback

A.N. I'm going to be a bitch and stop it here. Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! R&R! Replies to reviews of chapter 3…

Aria-wolfstar: Sorry all they did was sleep in chapter three. Hopefully you found chapter four better.

Flamesofthemo0n: Thank you for the advice. This story will not have too much Miroku in it. I apologize if that bugs you.

I am Inu-chan: No I wasn't being negative about filler chapters. Good to know that bribing works. I'll continue using that to get more reviews. LOL

fruitbasketfan: Cute is good when it's Inu/Kag. Lol

Lady Dandybell: Hope you liked this chapter.

LKLTB: Thank you. I've been trying to improve my descriptions of emotions.

kagomereincarnated: Thanks for reviewing twice.

ayame-skaa: I put the idea up. Thanks for not ruining it for everyone else.

Lil-Kudo: I updated! Lol Thanks for reviewing.

Thank you all for reviewing!

PrincessKagInu


	5. Beginning School Again

**Chapter Five**

**School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately.

A.N. I'm glad so many people like this story! I havesixty-one reviews! Well, I did last time I checked anyway. Personally, I think this is my best fan fiction, but that's just my opinion. Enjoy!

Kagome walked down stairs. Her mom was cooking breakfast already and Souta was at the table waiting. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter in surprise but quickly turned back to the stove. Kagome ignored her mom and sat next to Souta (A.N. Souta does NOT know about Kagome and Kouga. He is NINE and does not need to know about rape until… He'll learn about it when Kagome— oops! Almost let it slip. He'll find out soon enough).

Kagome sighed. She should've known that this is what her family's reaction would be. Her mom put a plate of egg omelet in front of Kagome and another one in front of Souta. Kagome ate eagerly because she hadn't eaten much the past few days. She ended up having another omelet before she went to school.

Before she went through the door, however, her mother stopped her. "Kagome," she said gently. "You don't have to go. Are you sure that you want to?"

Kagome nodded.

Her mother sighed. "Your not going to talk to me, are you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Do you want me to tell the school that you've gone mute?"

Kagome thought for a moment. It would be easier. That way none of her friends would ask her what's wrong. She half nodded and half shrugged.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Kagome nodded and left for school. Today was not going to be an easy day.

A.N. I'm sorry! I have the worst writer's block ever! Please, I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! Please review. I'll be so happy if you do. Please, please, please review! Do you guys think I'm turning into Lil-Kudo? I mean her chapters are short too. Aaaah! Maybe it's her fault that I have short chapters! She is older and my cous so it would make sense right?


	6. A Bad Day

**Chapter Six**

**Quiet**

A.N. Fuck you all. I'm just kidding. I felt like saying that. Okay, today is May 25, 2005. Tomorrow I will be reliving the worst day of my life. Unless you like blood and gore and sadness you don't need to know. Trust me, I was sick for two days because of it and I still have days were it just pops into my head. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at the looming school above her. She did not want to go in, yet she knew that she had to sooner or later. She slowly walked to the doors that greatly resembled prison doors. She opened them and walked inside. Everyone stared at her as she passed by and she could hear their whispering.

During one class, the teacher completely ignored her and asked every other student two questions each. In another everyone tried to ask her questions and when she didn't answer they left her alone only to go whisper among themselves.

At lunch Kagome was completely miserable. Her friends sat around her talking and trying to make the day seem normal. But they kept throwing her uneasy glances and glaring at anyone who stared at Kagome.

After lunch Kagome decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She wrote a note to the office that said she was going home. She walked home and when she got there she packed her backpack and got ready to go back to the Feudal Era.

Her mom bit her lip to stop from protesting. She watched as her daughter threw ten packages of ramen into her pack and as she walked out the door and to the well house.

Kagome took a last look at her house before closing the well house door. She looked down into the well and jumped in. She landed on the other side and regretted it almost immediately. It was raining and she hadn't brought a coat.

She climbed up the side of the well, trying not to slip. She made it to the top and pulled herself out. Only then did the rain start coming down more heavily. She sighed and started trudging towards Kaede's village.

Kagome entered Kaede's hut soaked to the bone. Sango hurriedly made Kagome change into some dry clothes and wrapped her in a blanket that was warmed by the fire. Inuyasha was ready to yell at her but stopped at Sango's warning look.

Kagome shivered all through the night and Inuyasha watched her pitifully. Try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes open and soon he fell asleep.

But even his sleep wasn't peaceful. He was haunted by nightmares, in which Kagome was seriously injured and he couldn't help her. It was then, did he smell the unusual scent from Kagome.

It woke him and caused him to look at Kagome and inhale deeply. For a brief moment he lost control of his instincts and started to growl. When Kagome stirred he gained control and he stopped. He came to his senses and realized what it was he smelt. _"No… she couldn't be. That damn wolf is going to pay. I'll tear him limb from limb, starting with his weak spot," _Inuyasha thought furiously.

The other thoughts that went through Inuyasha's mind were gruesome pictures of what he could do to Koga. One dream was stabbing him with Tessaiga but that was only one of thousands of possibilities (evil grin).

Inuyasha spent the rest of the night watching over Kagome. Knowing Koga, he would smell Kagome and come running when he found out. When morning came, he was going to hunt that wolf down and send him to the burning fires of hell.

Unfortunately, Kagome woke up that morning with a horrible fever and a stuffy nose. Inuyasha wouldn't leave her side no matter how many looks she gave him.

Miroku, being the nosy and mysterious monk that we all love, could sense something going on with Inuyasha. When he asked Inuyasha, he could've been killed, if looks could kill, by the glare that Inuyasha gave him. The monk only became more interested but he minded his own business.

Sango worried restlessly about Kagome. She made sure Kagome was always with a blanket and that she was comfortable and that she was this and that. She even made ramen for Inuyasha so Kagome wouldn't have to do it. Kagome was obviously not too happy about being fussed over. She tried to get up and walk around but Inuyasha and Sango pushed her back down on the floor.

Shippo and Kirara smelled something different about Kagome but since Kirara was unable to talk and Shippo couldn't put his finger on it being so young, they weren't able to spill (I hope you all know that I'm doing this to annoy you all.)

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep. Inuyasha talked to Kagome. She didn't answer but she was a good listener. When Inuyasha was done, he asked, "Are you sure you're ready to be fighting youkai?"

She hesitated but nodded. He sighed. "Kagome, I have to tell you something."

She gave him a worried look. "It's not about me, it's about me," he said. He took a deep breath. "Kagome, you're-"

End of Chapter!

A.N. Ha ha ha! Cliffy! You have to review to find out! Although the smart peoples have probably already figured it out. I might be pushing my luck but I think that this story can reach one hundred reviews. I hope it can! Please review! The little button at the bottom of your screen is your friend. Bye!


	7. Pregnant

**Chapter Seven**

A.N. I know most of you are pissed at me for the cliffy. But it was so fun to write! I was so happy when I got my reviews! I didn't realize you guys would be THAT upset. I mean, I received a review where someone threw her shoe at me

(Cough, cough, lovelymiko, cough, cough.) Lol. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Please, don't make me say that again.

"Kagome you're-- " Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome, you're pregnant."

Time stopped. Sango looked hurt and Miroku watched Kagome's reaction, knowing that it was also hurting Inuyasha. Kaede excused herself, taking Shippo with her. Now, everyone's eyes were on Kagome.

Kagome started crying. To everyone around her, they were tears of sorrow. But she was not upset. She was not going to have this hanyou be hated because of its father.

Kagome went to bed early that night. She slept in a corner, far away from the fire. Sango had Kirara sleep next to her in her big form in order to help Kagome stay warm. Outside the rain fell, as if the heavens were crying. Everyone was silent and no one said a word.

Inuyasha left the hut and sat in his tree despite the rain. Everyone in the hut could tell that he was hurt about Kagome having Kouga's child. The tension in the hut was growing, like a bomb that could go off at any second.

Sango couldn't take the silence anymore and she also left the hut. Miroku started to follow for fear that she would get sick, but he left her alone.

Once outside, Sango found Inuyasha. He leapt from his tree and on to the ground. Even though Inuyasha wasn't wearing his pissed off face, Sango was a little wary of him. "Inuyasha," she asked tentatively. "How long does Kagome have? Till it's born, I mean?"

Inuyasha was quite for a moment. "Nine weeks," he said flatly. "We'll stay here until it's born. I'm not putting her in any danger."

Sango nodded and sneezed. He cast her a look over his shoulder. "You better get inside before you get sick."

She nodded and said, "She'll need you tonight." And she walked away.

He stared after her and watched her enter the hut. _"Kagome needs her mom more than me," _he thought.

Inuyasha walked into the hut. Everyone was sleeping. Shippo was sleeping with Sango tonight because he knew to leave Kagome alone. They were by the fire and Kagome was in her corner. Miroku slept sitting up, his staff ready if something should happen. Kaede was closest to the door and she had just gotten up to stroke the fire.

Kagome was crying in her sleep and Kirara was attempting to comfort her. Inuyasha walked over to them and Kirara made a movement to leave, but he told her to stay and she did so happily.

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and rubbed it slightly. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and they relaxed when they saw Inuyasha. She made a very small smile and fell back asleep.

Kirara rearranged herself in a position that made her comfortable and kept Kagome warm. Inuyasha sat down against the wall next to them so he could be near Kagome. Despite he attempts to fight it, sleep was coming. Those days of worrying about Kagome had caught up with him. Sitting near Kagome and Kirara he fell asleep.

Feeling movement around him waked Inuyasha and he felt something in his lap. Tiredly, he opened one eye and looked down. Kagome was in his lap. She was looking at him apologetically, as if apologizing for waking him. Then she made to get up but he grabbed her hand and whispered, "You can stay if you want."

Kagome nodded and stayed where she was. Her head was leaning on his shoulder and her body was pressed up against his. Kagome fell asleep instantly. Inuyasha followed into a comforting sleep.

A.N. There you all go. I told you what Inuyasha was going to tell Kagome and I made a romantic scene. Now, you have no reason to complain. Please review. I hope I can get to 100 reviews soon. Ja Ne!


	8. Kouga

**Chapter Eight**

A.N. I received one hundred reviews! I am so happy! Well, actually I'm kind of a little peeved b/c one of my stories were taken down but only two people read it and only one person liked it so…yeah. This is what you have all waited for! Thank you Shadw! You were my 100th reviewer! Aria, you were number 98. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo would be a very dead bitch, and Naraku would be in hell. Oh, and Kouga would be with Ayame instead of trying to get Kagome.

Kaede walked over to Inuyasha and gently shook him awake. "Inuyasha, ye would bode well if ye went outside."

Inuyasha groaned. He smelt the air and growled lowly. "Kouga."

Kaede nodded. "I'll stay with Kagome."

Inuyasha gently moved Kagome so he could get up and leave the hut. Kaede's eyes followed him, knowing what was about to happen.

Inuyasha followed Kouga's scent to the center of the forest. Kouga was there with his two companion peoples. Inuyasha growled at him. Kouga just smirked. "You got a lot of nerve coming here, Kouga," Inuyasha growled.

"Heh. Kagome's coming with me, mutt," Kouga said.

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha said.

"Fine with me," Kouga said and the fight began.

(A.N. I don't know how to describe it. Stupid brain is fried.)

"You're going to pay for what you did to Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, dodging a punch.

"You're going to die, mutt, if you don't let me have my woman," said Kouga. "She is pregnant with _my_ pup."

"Damn you to hell, Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, while charging after Kouga with Tessaiga.

"Stupid puppy. Can't fight me with out your sword," Kouga taunted.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" (A.N. God, I'm retarded.)

Kouga laughed. "Missed."

"Wind Scar!" (Again, I'm retarded.)

Now, Kouga's on the ground, bleeding from a cut. Unfortunately for us, he stood up and kicked Inuyasha in the jaw. Inuyasha wheeled backwards and started for a running attack.

"I've had it with you Kouga!"

Inuyasha ran up and dug his nails into Kouga and pulled out his heart. Kouga fell to ground, dead, with a look of surprise on his face. Inuyasha was panting, looking at Kouga's dead body. He had avenged Kagome.

Kouga's minions took one look at Inuyasha before they took off in the direction of their cave. Inuyasha watched them disappear in the distance.

Inuyasha turned back and started the walk to the village. As he approached Kaede's hut a thought crossed his mind, _"Now Kagome can become my mate." _

A.N. I know it was a short chapter! Don't yell at me! I killed Kouga so you can't kill me! Are you happy now! You better be. Anyway, please review! Thank you all! I have reached 100 reviews! Thank you! Now remember, the little button at the bottom of the screen is your friend.


	9. No title

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, fortunately for Kikyo.

A.N. Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad you all liked Kouga dieing! I had fun killing him. I have over 110! My life is complete. I can die happy! I have decided to update soon because you guys are so awesome and you all reviewed! Arigato! Gracias! Thank you!

Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut. Kaede looked at him as he walked in. She was cooking breakfast and Miroku and Sango were just starting to awake. Sango was the first one to ask questions, " Inuyasha, why are you bleeding?"

He hesitated before, saying, "I got rid of that damn wolf."

Sango looked somewhat surprised, but Miroku wasn't. He had sensed a demon presence and thought it felt familiar.

Kagome was still were Inuyasha had left her. He felt bad about leaving her on the floor, but Kirara had wrapped herself around Kagome so she was more comfortable. Shippo was next to Sango, stretching.

Then Kirara stretched and transformed into a kitten. Kagome turned over, awakened by the sudden removal of heat. She saw Inuyasha's bleeding lip and concern flooded her eyes. "I just bit my lip," he lied. He felt guilty as he sat down.

Kaede, Miroku, and Sango were quiet. They knew Inuyasha was just protecting Kagome from Kouga. And they didn't feel like getting on his nerves. Dealing with Kagome was already emotionally tiring.

Kaede started serving breakfast and Shippo asked, "Inuyasha, when are we leaving?"

The room stiffened. "We're not leaving for a while, Shippo," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because," Inuyasha stopped and sighed. "Because Kagome's with pup and she's not going anywhere."

"With pup?" Shippo was quiet for a minute. "How do you get 'with pup'?"

Miroku and Sango had to bite their tongues to stop laughing at how white Inuyasha's face went. Unfortunately, they looked at each other and burst out laughing at the site of each other. When Inuyasha regained his voice he said, "You'll find out when you're older."

As Inuyasha said that, Sango felt a familiar hand on her ass. "Hentai!" She yelled as she hit Miroku on the head. "Keep your hands to yourself, monk."

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Lady Sango, I couldn't help myself."

Sango glared daggers at him and huffed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Shippo muttered, "Idiot."

Kagome just watched as her friends laughed. It was the first real laugh she had heard in a few days and her heart already seemed extremely lighter. Inside she smiled, but she knew it would be a while before a smile appeared on her face.

Kaede left the hut to go check on the villagers. Sango and Miroku went to get some fresh water. Kirara went with them just in case the monk pulled something on Sango. Shippo wanted to play by the well and Inuyasha to come with him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who's look plainly said, "Go ahead. And be nice."

Once alone, Kagome set out for a walk. She stepped out of the hut and stretched. She decided to go through the forest of Inuyasha. The wilderness would help clear her mind for a while and give her time to think.

She came to a small creek and she sat near the bank, dipping her feet into the cool water. A few minutes later Inuyasha sat down next to her. She looked at him with a questioning look and he said, "Shippo's with the old hag."

She nodded and looked at the water. "Kagome, I need to tell you something," Inuyasha said. He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I-I killed Kouga."

Kagome's eyes just widened and she stared back at the stream. She was quiet for a moment then she whispered, "Thank you."

He looked at her. "Your welcome."

They stared at the stream, thinking. Inuyasha figured that since they were alone he should talk to her about… "Kagome, I guess I should explain about a youkai or hanyou birth."

She looked at him curiously. She was obviously interested in the subject and knew nothing about it.

Inuyasha gulped. "Well, first. It only takes nine weeks. Maybe ten, sometimes, for a hanyou, but most of the time it's nine."

Kagome nodded. "Kagome, there's one more thing." He looked away. "You need a mate by time it's born otherwise, various demons will try to claim you when it is born."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Thoughts went through her head. _"A mate? Does he mean like a husband? But I'm too young to get married, let alone mate. Then again this is 500 years from my time so I guess it's different here. But still." _

Kagome began chewing her lip in thought. _"She looks kind of…cute when she's thinking," _Inuyasha found himself thinking.

"I don't want a mate."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What?"

She looked at him in the eyes and the words that almost broke his heart. "I don't want a mate."

A.N. Yes, I love being a bitch! Hee hee! Anyway, please review. I can't wait to reach 150 reviews. This is almost two pages long so no complaining! Remember everyone, the little button at the bottom of your screen is your friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A.N.: I am soooo sorry! I know I haven't updated but it's not my fault! My parents had to paint the office. We had to move the computer out of the room and painting took a week. Then moving the stuff back in took another week and my mom took forever to call the Internet people. It was so annoying! Anyway, here is chapter ten! Enjoy!

Last time on Unhealable Scars… 

_"I don't want a mate."_

9 weeks later…(hee hee.)

"Kagome, breath," Kaede said as she watched the young priestess wince in pain.

Sango watched in horror as Kagome started to bleed from…yeah. Kaede's face turned to that of a worried one. "This is not supposed to happen," she muttered to herself.

Outside, Inuyasha was sitting in a nearby tree. He wanted to be with Kagome but after what she had said a few weeks ago, he didn't think that she wanted him with her. Besides, Sango and Kaede would've kicked him out anyway.

When he smelt a lot of Kagome's blood, his immediate instinct made him run to the hut. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting outside waiting for news and Miroku had to hold Inuyasha back to keep him from going in.

Inside, Kaede said, "I can see the head." (Yes, I know. This is totally unneeded; I guess I should just skip to the part where it's out already.)

2 hours later…

Kagome held her new born, asleep in her arms. It was a beautiful baby girl. She had dark black hair with wolf ears on top of her head and gold eyes (this way she inherits something from Inuyasha). Kagome was glad that she didn't look anything like her father.

"What are you going to name her?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought. " Yume."

"That's a very good name for her," Sango said, smiling.

Inuyasha walked in at that moment and Sango left, knowing the look on his face. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. "A girl?" he asked.

She nodded. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

He looked at her nervously and she chuckled. "Here," she said, taking his hands. "Hold her head with one hand and with the other hold her body."

He held Yume for a minute and Kagome noticed that he grew more relaxed. Then she had a memory of her conversation with Inuyasha a few weeks ago.

"Inuyasha," she said. "When I said that I didn't want a mate, that didn't mean that I don't love you."

He looked at her surprised. "It meant that," she took a deep breath. "It meant that I didn't want someone I didn't know to be my mate."

_"Is she saying that she wants to be my mate?" _Inuyasha asked himself.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

That did it. "Kagome," he said barely audible. "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome's eyes lit up with joy for the first time in a long time. "I do," she said smiling.

A.N. Cheesy, I know. My bad. But I'm ending it soon so what do you expect? I believe that there will only be one more chapter to this story. Maybe two chapters, if I do an epilogue. Who knows? I guess it all depends on fate. Anyway, please review and have a nice day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.N. Hello. I asked Lil Kudo "What fanfic should I update?" and she said this one. So yeah. Here's chapter eleven.

One month after Yume's been born…

Kagome woke up in Kaede's hut. Next to her lay her one month old baby girl, Yume. She was crying again. Kagome sat up and picked Yume up and began breast feeding her. Yume ate gratefully and Kagome took the time to take in her daughter's appearance.

Yume had Kagome's eyes and hair. Her face was more like Kouga but not too much so. She also had a little black and brown tail. Overall, Kagome was glad that Yume didn't resemble her father.

Another person who appreciated that was Inuyasha. He had gotten very protective of Kagome and Yume since she was born. Kagome was very happy that Inuyasha didn't reject Yume even though it was Kouga's.

Everyone had sad how beautiful Yume was when she was born. Kagome let everyone hold her and had Shippo sit with her so he could hold Yume. Unfortunately, Kagome hadn't been able to return to her time since before Yume was born. She had gotten a small fever and Inuyasha wouldn't let her go home.

But Kagome was better now and planned on returning to her home today. She finished feeding Yume and rocked her to sleep. Kagome watched her baby girl lovingly before she too lay back down to get another few hours before sun rise.

Kagome awoke to Yume's crying at sun rise. She was still breast feeding when Inuyasha walked in. He had a bowl of soup from Kaede who staying in a different hut to give Kagome and her baby some privacy. He smiled slightly at Yume and placed the bowl in front of Kagome.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Kagome said brightly. "Arigato.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome. "Are you going back today?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai."

Inuyasha nodded. "Be careful."

He stood and started to walk out. "Inuyasha, wait."

He turned to look at Kagome. "Would you mind…coming with me this time, onegai?"

"Honto ka?"

"Hai, onegai ka?"

He smiled big. "Okay."

Kagome's smile grew. He turned to leave. "Arigato, Inuyasha."

"…"

He walked out.

Kagome waited until Yume was done eating before beginning her own breakfast. She wrapped Yume up in a warm blanket and held her while she ate. Kagome then stood up and stretched before getting dressed. When that was done she packed her things into her backpack and put her backpack on. Then she grabbed Yume and walked out the door, greeting the day.

Inuyasha was waiting for outside the hut. He waited as Kagome went to say good-bye to everyone before walking to the well. When they reached the well, Inuyasha took Kagome's backpack and jumped first. Kagome followed with Yume in her arms.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and they walked towards her house. She went in and yelled, "Mom! Souta? Grandpa?"

"Kagome, is that you?" Grandpa walked out of the nearest room. "Where've you been? It's been more than a month since we've seen you? And what on earth?"

He noticed the little bundle that Kagome carried. "You had your baby already?"

Kagome nodded and gently placed her daughter in to her grandfather's arms. "This is Yume. She's a hanyou, Grandpa."

He looked at his great-granddaughter with tears his eyes. "She looks so much like you, Kagome," he said.

Kagome blushed and her hand found Inuyasha's as she looked for support. Inuyasha gave her hand a little squeeze. "Where are mom and Souta?" Kagome asked.

"They went out to the store. They'll be back soon, I believe," he said as he returned Yume to her mother.

All of them went into the leaving room. Kagome sat down on the couch with Inuyasha while Grandpa sat on the love seat. There was an awkward silence. "What kind is she?" Grandpa asked, indicating Yume.

Kagome grimaced. "She's half…wolf demon."

He nodded. "Your mother told me what happened, Kagome. I don't want to bring it up, but you know that you can talk about it if you want."

Kagome's hands turned into fists as she refrained from crying. "It's okay, Grandpa. I'm doing better, now. My friends helped me with that."

She looked at Inuyasha as she said this. He smiled at her. It was true. After Yume was born, Sango and Kagome had done a lot of talking. Most of the time Kaede was there but she went to bed far earlier than the two younger did.

The front door opened and a voice yelled, "Grandpa! We're home!"

Kagome stood up at the sound of her brother's voice. Souta came into the living room. "Kagome, you're home! And you brought Inuyasha with you!" Souta ran up to Inuyasha, who decided not to strangle that should he get too annoying.

Yume started to cry when Souta yelled and Souta's attention was brought to the crying bundle in Kagome's arms. He walked over to Kagome with a puzzled look on his face. Kagome lowered Yume down so he could his niece. "Souta, this is your niece, Yume," Kagome said.

Souta looked at Kagome. "You're talking now? That's great! Mom will be so happy." He looked back at Yume. "Can I hold her?" he asked with such gentleness Kagome couldn't say no.

"Sure." She lowered Yume into his arms saying, "Watch her head, you've got to support it."

Souta held his niece with a look of delight on his face as she stopped crying. "She's so cute, Annue-san."

Kagome smiled. "Hai."

The door opened again and Kagome's mom was yelling, "Souta, I told you to help me with the groceries!"

Mrs. Higurashi walked in to the living room holding five bags all of which she dropped when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome! Honey, are you okay? You haven't been home in over a month!"

Mrs. Higurashi caught a look at the baby in Souta's hands. She was silent. "Mom," Kagome started as she took Yume back from Souta. "This is Yume, your granddaughter."

Kagome placed Yume in her mom's arms and waited for her mom's response. Minutes went by as tears ran down her face. "I don't know what to be more surprised about," she said a few minutes later. "That you're talking or that I have a granddaughter."

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha was starting to get bored. There was way too much crying and cheerfulness for him. Kagome's mom gave Yume back to Kagome and said, "We have a lot to talk about. Lets go sit down and I'll make us some tea, okay?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded. They all headed for the kitchen for a very long talk.

A.N. Okay, That's not the last chapter. I'm thinking between three and four chapters before it's over, unless I leave it in a situation where over thirty people are asking for a sequel. Whatever, review and I'll be happy. This chapter was three pages long so don't complain. And another thing. I could've made Kagome reject the baby but i didn't so i'm not that mean after all! No flames!

P.S. The little button at the bottom is my friend and you friend. K?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Naraku would be dead and everybody would be married already. Damn lawyers.

A.N. Hey, people! I have been really bored lately so I decided to update. Here you go!

Everyone piled into the kitchen and sat down. Kagome and Yume sat next to Inuyasha and Kagome's mom, Grandpa, and Souta sat across from them. There was an awkward silence and Kagome's mom started the conversation.

"How old is Yume?" she asked her daughter.

"About a month," Kagome answered. "I would've come back earlier but I got a small fever after she was born and I wasn't able to come back."

Kagome's mom nodded. "That's fine. We were worried."

Kagome gave a small bow. "Gomen"

There was another silence. Finally, Souta got bored. "What are you going to do with Yume, sis? Are you going to let her stay with you while you fight demons?"

Kagome looked surprised. She hadn't really thought of that. "Ano…I haven't really thought about that. I don't know which era she should live in. I mean each one has its dangers."

Kagome's mom nodded. "If you left her here, then you wouldn't see her too often."

"And if we brought her to the Feudal Era I'd see her, but there's the risk of demons," Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at Yume in Kagome's arms and winced slightly at the thought of her being killed by demons. And the pain it would give Kagome would unbearable. Inuyasha looked at Yume again. The poor infant was going to half a hard life already. She was like Inuyasha in a way. They're both fatherless and hanyou. Now, this little girl has to go back and forth between eras.

"Could she stay in the village, Kagome? With the priestess who lives there?" asked Grandpa.

"Kaede's too old to be looking after an infant," Kagome responded.

"Anyway," said Inuyasha. "If Naraku found out about Yume, he would undoubtedly try to kill her. He tends to hurt people more emotionally than physically."

Kagome nodded sadly. Everyone was quiet, thinking of any option good for both mother and daughter. As Kagome thought about her options, the word adoption came into her mind. She shook her head. She was not giving this baby up for adoption.

"I wish she could be with me in the Feudal era," Kagome said quietly.

"It's your call Kagome. You have to think of what's best," Kagome's mom said.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha felt suddenly out of place. He could see the pain in Kagome's eyes as she decided whether to leave her daughter or not. "Kagome," Inuyasha started. "What if you stayed here, with Yume? That way you'd both be safe."

"Oh, no! I couldn't do that! What about Naraku and Sacred Jewel shards? And I couldn't leave you and the others like that!"

Inuyasha sighed. "That's the only way you can be with Yume! She can't travel with us without putting her in danger, unless you know something from this era that could make her look invisible."

"I want her to travel with us."

"She can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"I don't want to see you get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled as he pounded the table. Then he whispered. "I wouldn't be able to see how hurt you would be if something happened to her. I couldn't bare it."

There was an awkward silence. Kagome's mom looked at Grandpa, Grandpa looked at Souta, and Souta looked at his mother. They all nodded, stood up, and left the room to let Kagome and Inuyasha talk.

Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha."

When she didn't get an answer, Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha sat shocked and blinked as she whispered in to his ears that she loved so much, "Thank you. I understand now."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome," Inuyasha started. "I don't want to see you or Yume get hurt."

Kagome smiled. "I've grown stronger from being with you. Yume will be just as strong. Especially if you become her father figure."

"Demo…"

"We'll work it out, Inuyasha. But right now. I just want to be with my family. And I want you to be here with me, okay?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Hai."

A.N. I know, I know! It's really lame. But make me happy and review! Pretty please with sugar on top! Hope you enjoyed! In the words of Ayame, "Cha bye-bye!"

Lol. Sayonara!


	13. The End

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Dream Sequence

_Kagome looked up in fear. He came towards, a lust full look in his eye. He said words that Kagome did not want to hear. Then he grabbed her. She felt him pull at her skirt. "Kouga," she cried. "Please, no. Please stop."_

_Kagome screamed._

End Dream Sequence

"Kagome!"

Kagome felt some one shaking her gently. She opened her eyes. Inuyasha's worried gaze looked into her eyes. "Daijobu ka?" he asked.

Kagome realized she was drenched in a cold sweat and wiped her forehead. Then she said, "Hai. It was just a bad dream."

Inuyasha nodded and hugged her. She gratefully returned the hug. Then she looked around. Three year old Yume was sleeping next to her and the fire was still going. Their friends were sleeping around the fire. Sango was sleeping peacefully with Kirara and Shippo. Her eyes fell on Miroku and she frowned.

He was trembling and sweat was running down his face. Kagome realized that she wasn't the only having nightmares and she felt a serge of sympathy towards the young monk.

Inuyasha rocked Kagome in his arms. "It's still hurts doesn't it?" he whispered.

Kagome gave him a weak smile. "Hai. Demo, it feels better when I'm woken up by you."

Inuyasha frowned. "I wish you didn't have those nightmares."

Kagome sighed. "It's just a scar. An unhealable scar."

Yume had just turned three last week and time was running out to destroy Naraku. Every time they fought him or one of his incarnations they tried even harder. A few months ago Miroku started having nightmares, always waking up in a cold sweat. No one had to ask what they were about. Miroku had even gotten quieter during the day, always staring into space.

Sango had equally gotten quiet. She had finally admitted her feelings for Miroku and as the time passed they started courting. But now that time was running out, he wasn't talking to her either. She was getting depressed.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a tight squeeze and relaxed. Sleep was coming over her. She knew it. As she sat in Inuyasha's arms she smiled. With that smile on her face, she fell into a dream.

Inside, Kagome knew they would defeat Naraku. And she also knew that she would live with her true love when he was defeated. Her true love would always be there for her and he would always love her. Inuyasha would always be with her.

The End

A.N. Chessy, chessy, chessy! I know. It's the worst ending in the history of fanfic endings. Anyway, this my first completed fanfic on my account. I have another one demo it sucks and it only got 6 reviews so I don't count it as a fanfic. So, this is my official first completed fanfic! opens up a bottle of Bacardi YAY! does happy dance I have to thank my loyal reviewers and readers and all you others that just stumbled on to this story by accident! Now, if you all want more, I better hear some shouts about a sequel. If you don't want a sequel, that's fine. I have other fics that I need to update. Anyway, I love you all! Sayonara from Kyo's Babe!


End file.
